


ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb

by Wildspace



Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, chimney is mentioned twice i think?, eddie's dick is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: Buck is really good at tying cherry stems with his tongue. Eddie is not impressed.(He is. He just want to kiss Buck way more.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

> (written for day 4 of buddie first kiss week.)

Eddie knows a lot about Buck. Well, they have been best friends for a few years now, it’s probably a requirement to know a lot about the guy who’s your closest friend. So why on earth didn’t he know Buck could tie a cherry stem? With his tongue. In, like, two seconds. Eddie’s brain has a hard time realizing what’s happening. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s amazed by how quick he can do that or because of how much tongue is involved. How much _Buck’s_ tongue is involved, to be precise. Eddie is totally cool with Chimney trying to tie a cherry stem with his tongue. Buck succeeding in tying a cherry stem with his tongue in two seconds? _Not so much_ . It’s not some homophobic bullshit, quite the contrary in fact. Thinking about Buck’s tongue is actually making Eddie have gay thoughts. _Very_ gay thoughts. Eddie is okay with that, has been for quite some time, to be honest. Tonight, they are all hanging in this new outdoor bar and Eddie is pleasantly tipsy. Except, it’s becoming pretty dangerous to have alcohol in his blood when Buck is doing _that_ with his tongue. (And Eddie has zero time to prepare himself because, apparently, he doesn’t know everything about his best friend.) Eddie knows he should stop drinking beer before he does something stupid (like kissing Buck for the very first time), but he can’t keep watching Buck tying knot in cherry stems with no alcohol in his blood. So he orders a new beer and starts nursing it like the last one. His eyes never leave Buck because how could they?

An hour later and Eddie is on his fourth beer of the night. Buck is currently busy tying three cherry stems with his tongue, _at the same time_ . Eddie’s drunk mind is impressed. (His dick is also enjoying the show.) Chimney can now tie a knot in a cherry stem, even if it takes him an entire minute to do it. Eddie is _definitely_ impressed by that. (Eddie’s dick? Not so much. But every not-Buck related thing doesn’t interest his dick, so there is really no surprise here.) After Buck ties another knot in a cherry stem, Eddie does something stupid he’s going to blame on his drunken state tomorrow morning. “I’m pretty sure you can’t do that when the cherry stem is on someone else tongue,” he says because he obviously doesn’t have a filter anymore. Buck turns to him and looks surprised for barely a second. Then, a wolfish smile appears on Buck’s face and Eddie’s stomach does a flip. (And it’s _definitely_ not because of the alcohol in his veins.) “You wanna bet?” Buck asks him almost immediately. “Oh, I know you can’t. I’m even willing to _lend_ you my tongue to prove you you can’t do it.” (And what? What did just escape Eddie’s mouth? Eddie is so not drinking ever again after tonight.) Buck looks at him like he’s going to eat him alive. (Eddie’s dick is so very happy about that.)

“Oh, you’re on. You are _so_ on.” It’s the last thing Buck tells him, before giving him a cherry stem so Eddie can put it on his tongue. Eddie is too drunk to care about what he does, so he just sticks his tongue out so Buck can put the cherry stem on it himself. Buck does, and then, there is another tongue in Eddie’s mouth. And it’s hot, it’s wet and it makes his dick twitched in his jeans. It’s everything Eddie could dream of, and so much better at the same time. And then, it’s over in three seconds. Buck is pulling back from where he was standing over Eddie’s knees, and he has the biggest grin on his face. It takes an entire minute for Eddie to realize there is a cherry stem on his tongue. And it’s tied in a knot. “I win,” Buck says like it’s not obvious. (Like he just didn’t take Eddie’s breath away.) “You win,” Eddie tells him, right before he kisses him again. No cherry stem involved this time. _I win too_ , he says in his head. (His dick can’t agree more.)


End file.
